


I Got Out Alive

by jacquelee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: In the Aftermath of One, Seven confronts her nightmares.





	I Got Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Living With The Ghost by Bon Jovi.

Seven knew she was dreaming. The dream had been the same as in the last few days. Always the same. Her, alone, no one there to help her. The Borg drone chasing her, telling her she couldn't survive on her own. That she would die. That everyone on Voyager would die because of her.  
She knew in the dream that it was a dream, just as she had known when it actually had happened that it was a hallucination. But just as it hadn't changed anything then, it didn't change anything now. Desperately, she tried to cling to the part of her that knew that it was just shadows, that it was not reality, but it was nearly impossible. 

But not completely. This time she realized that her desperate attempt to get to the bridge, to help the crew, was superfluous. They were not in danger anymore. She had already saved them. The Borg drone was chasing her, she was nearly at the turbolift when she took a deep breath and stopped.

Instead of just telling the drone in passing that she was an individual and would adapt, she turned around and stood herself firmly in front of him. 

"I am Seven of Nine. I am an individual. I have adapted. I am me."

It was still not said with as much conviction as she would have liked, but it worked. The drone disappeared. Seven turned around in her sleep and smiled a little. 

She was free.

_"Now I'm feeling just fine  
Traded nightmares for dreaming  
Go tell your shadows that I got out alive"_


End file.
